


Underwater

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Ship, malum, merman, pirate, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 3





	Underwater

“Over and out, Michael! You will never go up!” the mother yells. A frustrated comes from the merman. “You never let me do anything!” after he yelled that, the 23-year-old merman swims to his room. A feeling of unhappiness builds up indie him, but the adrenaline dies down. He thinks about the words he let fly through the living room during the argument. A feeling which is hard to describe comes in. The young man is mad at himself. He shouldn’t have reacted like that, he thinks. His father didn’t step in. He stood at the side. A sigh escapes Michael’s mouth. He leans against the wall. A shadow falls onto the sea, signalling that the night has started for above the water, as for underwater. What could happen if he does go up? For only a while?

Without thinking too much about the consequences, the young merman swims through the window of his small room to the surface. Not even five minutes later, his head appears above the waves which seem black because of the colours of the night. The moon hides behind a big cloud.

Out of nowhere, voices sound. Far away, yet so close. Michael is quick to discover a ship is sailing in his direction at high speed. It wouldn’t surprise the merman is the ship belongs to pirates, seeing its state. A ripped flag and some wrong nailed boards. The ship’s crew seems to be busy, talking to each other. The 23-year-old merman climbs onto a slippery rock and watches from there the ship that is passing by. No one on the vessel notices him. Except for one.

Calum, who is a member of the enthusiastic crew, stares at the surface. A calm night, without too many waves. Then, the 24-year-old man sees something in the sea. A person is the first thing his head tells him. That thought changes itself when the man with the brown hair sees that the blond-haired person on the small rock, has a light blue coloured scaled fishtail, instead of legs.

The eyes of Calum widen a bit. His dark brown eyes look straight into the green eyes of the merperson. The blonde hair of the merman drips water droplets onto his shoulder. Never in his entire life, has the son of the captain seen such a beautiful appearance. Earlier, back in their spacious house, the 24-year-old has seen many opened books laying on a table. Each book was opened at a page which said something about the merpeople or a book was opened on a page which showed multiple images of that same creature. The last few days his father is constantly busy, with an older man who is constantly with him. Calum keeps staring at the figure until it is out of the sight because the ship is too far away. That same night, the creaky ship docks in the harbour.

The young man of 24 years old isn’t the only one who arrives in the harbour that night. Michael arrives as well. He follows the ship underneath the waves. The merman sees the male with the brown hair walk away, next to the coast. Up a hill. That is when Calum reaches to the top of a cliff. There is a steep path at the cliff which goes down to a small beach underneath the cliff. From afar the sea figure looks at the human. Slowly the captain’s son goes down the path. At the beach, he sits down in the sand and stares at the sea.

“Hi.” a voice sounds next to the man. Calum gets scared out of his deep thought. A few meters away from him sits the merman on a spot where the water meets the sand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” the soft voice continues. The 24-year-old gulps. “It’s okay.”

He can’t keep his eyes away from the not-human. Everything about the figure is different. Abnormal. A fishtail. “Are you really here? Do you live?” Calum asks in a shy and careful voice. He doesn’t want the half-fish to feel uncomfortable. “Yes, I don’t know where or what else I should be if I’m not here or do not live.” a small smile plays around the red lips of the merman. A cloud drifts away from the moon which now shines down upon the two on the beach. The very pale skin of Michael shimmers through the water in the moonlight. His green eyes spark while he looks at the human next to him.

“Who are you?” asks the sea-creature. “I am Calum.” the man from the mainland introduces himself. “My name is Michael.” says the merman. Then, footsteps sound in the distance. The footsteps come closer. Panic is an emotion written on the 23-year-old’s face. He dives back into the water. The water crashes against the shoulders of Michael whose head is the only thing above the water now.

“Calum! CALUM!” hear both the merman and the human a voice calling out. “Wait. Meet me tomorrow again here. Same time. Please.” the young man turns around to the person in the water. Something inside of Michael lights up when Calum says he wants to see him again. The half-fish nods quickly then dives underwater. Footsteps come closer. They go down the path next to the cliff. “Come, Calum.” it is his father who drags him back to their big house on top of a hill only some people are allowed to come.

As said, the next evening, at the time time, Michael is sitting in the sand of the beach. Close to the water so if a human turns up, he can quickly dive into the sea. Except for Calum. That is the only human he shows who he truly is. The reason why is even fo him a mystery. Inside of him, he feels something nice when he sees the man from the mainland.

“Hey.” the brown-haired person sits down in the sand, close to the merman. “Hi.” the figure with the green eyes smiles back. After a short silence, Michael speaks up. “Tell me something about you?” it sounds more like a question, but that doesn’t seem to matter fro the human. “I am 24 years old, like sailing at sea and I uhh… I live on top of the highest hill in this city.” Calum starts talking. The merman listens attentively. “And you? What about you?” the man with the legs adds. “Um… I’m 23 years old and I live in the sea. At the bottom of the sea, to be exact. From the surface you can’t see it.” the older one of the two listens attentively.

The next night, the creature which lives underneath the water’s surface returns to the beach. The human is there already. They have a conversation again. The blond-haired one tells about the life underwater and about the beautiful; sea plants. Plants which they don’t know on the land for sure. Calum tells about his many adventures at sea. Storms which he and his father’s crew went through, and how they reached amazing places. The 24-year-old feels like he can finally be himself when he is with Michael. A whole relief. Usually, he is surrounded by all kinds of people who things of him.

Each evening for the rest of the week Michael returns. Just like the human. The conversations they have are about all different kinds of stuff. Even though both figures are very different, they also have similarities. It is Friday night. Calum knows the half-fish for five days already. This evening is extra special. This afternoon, the brown-haired one has decided to finally tell the sea figure about his feelings. As soon as he sees Michael’s head appear above the waves, his eyes light up. This is the evening. This evening he sits down, almost pressed again the merman. Everything is perfect. The moon is shining bright. They’re at a calm place. No one will see them.

“I need to tell you something, Michael.” the human starts. They look each other straight into the eyes. Calum’s brown eyes stare int the green ones of the person with the light blue fishtail. “I like you. I like you a lot. Even more than that.” the captain’s son is having a hard time finding the right words. Not that it matters for the reaction which the creature from the sea gives. “I like you too.” he blushes. The eyes of the human spark in happiness. Slowly their heads come closer. Michael’s red lips touch the pink ones of the person from the mainland. The kiss doesn’t take long, but long enough to make both of them completely blush and get warm on the inside. The two sit together for a while in silence, but then Calum has to go back home. He promises the merman that they will see each other the next day at the same time. With that being said, the 24-year-old gets up and walks away with a happy feeling. Even though they only spend a short time each night with each other, it is something the human is waiting for the whole day, each day.

The young man from the mainland walks up the steep path. When he comes up, his heart starts beating faster. His father stands there. Along with some guards from the palace. Also, the older man who is almost constantly around his father is there. Calum sees in the corner of his eye that the merman is still at the beach. As fast as the human looks at the half-fish, his father sees it. The man follows his son’s gaze. “So that is where you are every night. Hm?” the father grips hold of the person with the brown eyes. “I-” but more won’t come out of the young man. The 54-year-old man motions something to his guards. The guards start making their way down the path from the cliff. They creep closer to the sea figure. Calum wants to yell to Michael that he needs to get away, but his father drags him further away from the cliff.

“Control yourself! You are a member of the royal family, Calum! A prince!” the 24-year-old tries, again and again, to get out of his father’s grip, but the king is holding him too tight.

Around midnight, when the moon is on its brightest point, the merman is placed on an iron table. The room he is in looks like a laboratory. It mkaes him shiver. He is afraid to do something. Never before he has been with so many humans. Let alone with so many humans at the same time. The only and first one Michael met before, is named Calum.

Meanwhile, the human with brown eyes is running through the palace. Eventually, he comes to a halt in a hallway he hasn’t been yet. He is a hundred per cent sure of it. The half-fish was taken to somewhere in this hallway. At the end of the long hallway, a door is opened on a crack. The son of the king looks through the crack into the room. Immediately it feels like all the air inside of him is squeezed out of him. The shock is enormous. Michael. His love. On a table in the room, Calum is forbidden to ever enter.

Michael is too focused on all the strange people around him to notice to the prince at the door. When the 24-yar-old wants to crash in, the wooden door gets closed shut and locked on the inside. With all the force and power within him, the brown-haired guy tries to open the door. Kicks and punches land on the wood, but nothing break. Not even a creak is heard. Not a single crack on the entrance of the room. In desperation, tears stream down. In anger he tries to break the lock, but nothing. Each other door in the palace would’ve broken a long time ago.

Green eyes go from left to right, trying to see everything happening around him. Some rustling is heard. An old man with small glasses puts on an apron for some reason. The worries inside of the merman’s head keep getting more. The guards and the king all take a step back to the walls, away from the iron table which is placed in the middle of the brightly lit room. The old man licks his pinkish lips while his eyes scan the knives, placed on a side-table. In the end, he picks one of the tools and looks at it with an evil grin. His own face reflects in the cleaned knife when he holds it up to look at it.

Slowly the man comes closer and closer to the table. Silence enters the room. No one says a word and no one dares to move. Much concentration is needed for the professor to continue this investigation. Then, the man stops walking. He is standing at the end of the table, almost again the scaled tail of the sea-creature.

The razor-sharp knife is put on the tail. Tears stream out of the eyes of the merman. The heavy breathing of him is heard in the silence in the room. Then, a stab. With one last, eye-piercing scream, the sea figure dies.


End file.
